


With Her

by Awyr



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, alien reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awyr/pseuds/Awyr
Summary: Their breath held, tip-toes peeking past the edge of the ledge, her knees bent, and eyes screwed shut, Y/N was ready to launch herself into a collision and bid farewell to life. But maybe they’ll give life another chance, maybe they’ll come to thank the blonde for ripping them away from the incoming train.





	With Her

**Author's Note:**

> it’s a work in progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some punctuation, like a few, errors, don’t bite me please.

Y/N hugged themselves, shivering from the frosty winds that gently brushed against their skin. They took a deep, shaky breath, and exhaled before breaking out in tears. Tepid tears rolled down their face as they slowly slumped onto the cold concrete floor, whimpering, and nestled  their face into their knees which they brought to their chest. Their tears soaked their jeans as they tried to blink past the blurry yet piercing lights.

They wrapped their arms around their knees, bringing them closer as if to have their chest consume them, and the faint movement of a train from afar budded a reoccurring thought which turned their sobs into sniffles.

It was alright to die now, because no-one would care for their death - the death of an unwanted teenager - at least not anymore.

The thought grew as the sound grew louder, like a growing temptation which prompted Y/N to get up and near the ledge.

It was three AM, Y/N knew that it was nigh impossible for anyone to be here at this time. It boosted their courage - maybe cowardice - and they inched closer to the edge until about a foot away from the edge.

Hastily wiping their dried tears, they noticed a wheezing sound as the train neared, its headlights almost blinding them.

Thinking it was a figment of their imagination, Y/N shut their eyes and bent one knee, focusing on the sound of the train nearing, their tiptoes were darted past the edge of the ledge as they held their breath and jumped in front of the train.

Y/N snapped open their eyes when they felt someone tearing them away from their position.

Y/N's heart jumped at the realisation someone had disrupted her suicide attempt and cocked their head towards the other party. They should've checked if anyone was nearby just before she jumped.

Would they get sent to some kind of mental asylum or to a therapist where they would pity or call them stupid or such for trying to kill themself? Would they be stuck in it for their whole life?

The Doctor gazed Y/N's eyes - the E/C orbs flickering with a dim light of fear and confusion - noticing the redness and dried tears.

"Are-"

"Why?" Y/N muttered, not giving the Doctor a chance to speak.

"Why can't people understand I jus' wanna die?" They asked looking up at the Doctor's face, startled when their eyes met the Doctor's pained, kaleidoscopic eyes - before being consumed by anger at how the woman seemed to be empathetic.

"Everyone - every one of 'em - gives me the same look as if they know what's going through m'head!"

"'It's gonna be alright, Y/N', 'You'll get over it', 'I've been in ya shoes before', it's tiring!" They yelled hoarsely.

"Look at me- I'm yellin' at you and you ain't even doin' anythin' 'bout it!" Y/N stepped back from the Doctor - they knew themselves the best - suddenly fearing what they would do next.

Then they sprinted away, chest pounding and regret flooding every fibre of their being as they ignored the woman's shouts.

Just as Y/N was about to pass through the exit, the door locked shut, slamming into their nose.

Slowly pulling themselves away, Y/N lifted their hand to feel their upper lip, feeling the blood drip down, and pulled away to look at the glistening fluid on their fingertips - the pain and regret that thirsted on them, they pushed it away to know what happened.

"Did you do that?" Y/N turned their head to the Doctor, wiping the blood with their sleeve. The Doctor froze once she saw what happened to their nose.

"Was it you?" They questioned again after hearing no reply.

"I didn't mean to. I-"

"You an alien?" Y/N interrupted, noting the unique object in the Doctor's hand, and began to bombard her with their suspicions.

They could taste the tang of iron through the strong scent. It only served to heighten their clarity.

"You're eyes aren't human even though you look like one. And that, I saw you waving it as it lit up through the reflections I passed by. And the look you gave me before - I realised earlier - no human can ever go through the same pain you showed."

"You..." The Doctor froze on the spot, staring at Y/N. Shocked, in utter disbelief maybe, but Y/N frowned at what they thought they saw - happiness.

"Don't misunderstand me, lady," They spoke firmly, "I'll save myself another day."

"Wait, what d'you mean by that?" The Doctor approached them apprehensively, grabbing their shoulders and stared at Y/N's face.

Y/N glared at the Doctor, "Can... you just leave me alone?! I've told you more than enough already!"

The Doctor paused, deciding to take another approach, "We need to take care of your nose before that."

"This isn't my first time, I know what to do, it'll get better later so leave me alone."

"Stay still." The Doctor asked.

"You think I want to?" Y/N muttered but remained still. Death was something Y/N had been trying to achieve for many years but there was always someone or something that stopped them.

It was like the universe wanted them to stay alive.

_Maybe this is it. The reason._

"There." The Doctor pulled Y/N out of their thoughts and wiped their blood from their face and fingers before they could.

They gazed at the Doctor for a moment before pointing at the door behind them, inwardly amazed from the instrument that healed them.

If this was what the universe wanted them to suffer all those thwarted attempts for, then the woman would try to stop her now or after they left the station and try to take them to see something or a place.

"Could I show you something?" The Doctor responded.

"The police station?" Y/N replied, testing the alien.

"No, I would never. Could you follow me when we leave? I think you'd like it." She answered.

"Like isn't enough. I've liked many things and they haven't done a thing. If you're sure I'll love it then open the door and show me."

_This is the only chance I've given myself... why am I chatting with her anyway? 'Cause she's an alien?_

"That's brilliant! C'mon, follow me!" The Doctor joyously motioned Y/N to follow her.

Y/N kept their questions to themselves when the Doctor led them to a blue police box in the train station. A surge of familiarity tuggedtheir mind.

"What's your name?" They asked quietly.

"The Doctor!" She answered, noting how Y/N only gave a small nod.

"You're not going ask what I'm the Doctor of?"

"You're an alien. Probably the Doctor of everything considering you have that high tech thing."

"That's new."

"You must've met them differently." Y/N muttered, looking at the police box.

"Is she your spaceship?"

The Doctor responded with a dumbfounded look.

"You can call me by my name, y'know." They spoke a bit louder, noting how the Doctor was staring at them strangely when they looked at her.

"Then I'll call you Blue-y."

"You can travel through time as well?"

"You can communicate with her?" The Doctor interrupted.

"So it seems." They replied before stroking the TARDIS gently.

Y/N smiled and removed their hand, "Thank you, both."

"Don't you want to go inside?" The Doctor furrowed her brows when they removed their hand.

"No," they shook their head with a wistful smile, "this is more than enough. As much as I would love to see the interior, I have things to sort out at my house first."

"Are you sure?" The Doctor looked at them worriedly.

"Yeah." Y/N nodded.

"I could drop you off at your house." 

"No, that... wouldn't work," Y/N's smile faltered, "and you both have already done a lot for me."

They glanced at their watch, frozen when they saw the time.

_3:09? I've got to hurry or they'll find me missing again._

"Y/N? Are you okay? Did you forget something?"

"I'm fine, I should go back now." Y/N shook their head.

"Oh, I'll unlock the door." The Doctor did as she said and asked Y/N again.

"Are you sure sure? It's quite late."

"I'm suuuper sure, Doctor. I'll see you both later." Y/N waved before walking away, sprinting when they were a considerable distance away from the station.

"Ten minutes, how am I ever going to get back in without being caught?... They'd never give me a chance to escape again if they catch me..." Y/N mumbled before sighing.

_I'll just have to get on with it._


End file.
